iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by theMagicBehindtheMask
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and let my mind do the rest! This is a collection of 100 drabbles based on the titles of songs on my iPod, most of which revolve around Robin and Raven. Rated T for mentions of adult themes.


This is just a compilation of drabbles that I wrote as responses to song titles that came up when my iPod was on shuffle. Any romantic pairings are going to be Rob/Rae.

I don't own most of #89, or any songs, characters, movies, or companies named after fruit.

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

#1) Hero-

She gently placed the wailing baby in its parent's arms, and though her blue cloak was covered in ash, she had never looked so heroic.

#2) Paranoid-

"I _thought _you were following me."

#3) True to Me-

My heart swelled with pride (and a bit of cockiness) when she politely declined Aqualad's passes.

#4) On Top of the World-

Flying didn't compare to sitting here on the roof with him.

#5) All I Need-

"Please, for the love of Azar, just give me back my tea."

#6) Werewolves of London-

I didn't understand Robin's surprise. If demons existed, then who could say that the extremely hairy man with the British accent wasn't a werewolf?

#7) Can't Stop Looking-

When our eyes met she didn't turn away.

#8) Ordinary World-

Though it may have seemed abnormal to onlookers, Starfire's family was normal enough for her.

#9) Shadows-

They concealed me as I snuck up behind her, but she caught me anyways.

#10) I'm Free-

I fell to my knees in euphoria, catatonic in the knowledge that I had a life to look forward to.

#11) Strawberry Avalanche-

The bright red berries stained my green hair a sticky brown and I threw one back at the person who dumped them on me, " Cyborg, when I said that I wanted some fruit, this was _not_ what I meant."

#12) This is the End-

"Why are you closing your book, Rae?"

#13) Slow Down-

She screamed as I spun my bike around the corner, and I tried to ignore the way she pressed herself against my back in fear.

#14) Holding Out for a Hero-

"You won't get away with this! Robin will find me, and you will not prevail, I guarantee it." Slade's chuckle only served to send my heart to my throat in fear.

#15) Blurry-

Tears of joy ran down his face as he pulled me to him and ran his hands through my hair, closing his eyes as his sight was compromised by saltwater.

#16) Things Left Unsaid-

He apologized, though she may never be awake to hear it.

#17) Lean on Me-

"Friend Raven, you are injured! Do not attempt to move on your own, I will help you."

#18) Get Your Hands Off my Girl-

Robin snarled as he viciously dispatched Red X, furious that he had used me as a shield.

#19) Bei Mir Bist du Schön-

He didn't know what it meant, but from the way she was kissing him, it had to have been good.

#20) Money Money Money-

None of the other Titans knew that he was rich, and that was exactly how she knew he wanted it.

#21) Missing Pages-

I had a funny feeling, as Beastboy ran screaming past me, that he had been the one to take the last two pages out of Raven's book.

#22) The Ghost of You-

"I must be crazy; I'm talking to my dead parents."

#23) Breathe-

Beastboy's breath evened out as I carefully healed his fractured rib, stopping it from stabbing his lung.

#24) I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

I dodged a potted plant that she threw at my retreating form and made a mental note for future reference- Don't talk to Raven when she's PMSing.

#25) I Kissed a Girl-

"Too much info, BB."

#26) Wake Me Up when September Ends-

He groaned and buried his flushed face in the pillow when I pulled the blanket from his chin to take his temperature.

#27) Two Hands-

It took me a second to realize _why_ the picture was being used to blackmail us- if we didn't eat tofu for a week, the press was getting a photo of us holding hands.

#28) This is Halloween-

It took me a while to convince her to go to trick-or-treating with me, but I had to introduce her to the holiday- I knew that she'd love it.

#29) Love is the Movement-

The kiss was chaste, but it reminded me of just how deeply he felt.

#30) Angel of Music-

"You play the piano? And _sing?_ Wow, Bird boy, is there anything else you're not telling me?"

#31) Sahara-

Even as I could feel my organs shutting down from lack of water and the vultures circled overhead, my only thought was of her.

#32) Protecting Me-

I felt his back pressed against mine as his bo staff twirled, blocking any attack aimed in my direction.

#33) eBay-

There are times when I'm glad that Beastboy doesn't know that my guardian funds the Titans, and most of them occur when he's shopping online.

#34) Hello Seattle-

I leaned closer to the airplane window as we flew over the huge port, and instantly found myself happy to be there.

#35) The Point of No Return-

She couldn't turn back now, not when there was so much at stake.

#36) That's the Way I Like It-

I hadn't realized that he liked spicy food so much; he smiled in bliss at the first hint of jalapeño.

#37) Stars-

"See that star to the left of Pyxis? The big one in the middle of that cluster? That's Azarath."

#38) Seventeen Forever-

Really? Twin immortal _brats?_ You'd think that after three thousand years they'd learn to act their age, not their shoe size.

#39) Dead Boy's Poem-

I'd forgotten about my brother's poetry until I found a poem in his old copy of Sherlock Holmes.

#40) The Mirror-

It wasn't until Beastboy and Cyborg told me about Nevermore that I realized where she was hiding.

#41) Famous Last Words-

"Don't worry Rae, I'll be fine."

#42) Down Once More-

He had vowed to protect her, even if it meant going to the bowels of Hell one more time.

#43) Almost Paradise-

They had been _so close_ to kissing when the door to the office was violently thrown open, tearing the birds apart as though they'd been burned.

#44) Dance Hall Drug-

He knew that letting Raven go undercover to a rave had been a bad idea; now he had to fight to save her life from an invisible enemy- ecstacy.

#45) Up against the Wall-

I couldn't find it in myself to care that Starfire was staring at us open-mouthed; the feeling of his mouth on mine took all of my attention.

#46) Beautiful-

Raw admiration shown in his eyes, and for once she didn't feel insignificant.

#47) Paperback Writer-

I hadn't been quite prepared when the finished copy was dropped into my hands by a smug-looking Raven.

#48) Ballroom Blitz-

It was a good thing that Bruce had hired security.

#49) The Sharpest Lives-

Their line of work was deadly, and he tried to pound that into his team's brains every day.

#50) Cave In-

Her powers were the only things that saved the team, and for that they were eternally grateful.

#51) Shake It-

"Quick! Grab Cyborg's soda before he sees!"

#52) Poker Face-

He was an impeccable card player. Sadly, he forgot that she was an empath.

#53) Love Drunk-

My vision was fuzzy and my head swam with giddiness when he kissed my fingertips.

#54) Waiter, Bring Me Water!-

Inwardly smug, I only glared balefully at Beastboy as I levitated the pitcher over his head.

#55) The One Thing I Have Left-

The ring rested on her left hand, and it looked even more beautiful on her than it had my mother.

#56) Yours-

"Forever and always."

#57) High of '75-

It was beautiful outside, but the happy smiles of her teammates were what really caught her attention.

#58) The River-

She had been mad when Beastboy pushed her in, but it had been so _funny!_

#59) This is Home-

Her place was with her family on earth; not Tameran. Not any more, anyways.

#60) Let it Be-

She rested her hand on my arm and I exhaled through my nose, wisely letting Cyborg and Beastboy continue their argument.

#61) Lost-

"Where could she have possibly gone!"

#62) Crazy ABC's-

... Cyborg had _way_ too much time on his hands.

#63) I Melt With You-

She molded her body to mine as we drifted to sleep on her bed.

#64) Sahara-*

She trickled water down his throat as her powers got to work turning on his deprived innards.

#65) To The End-

Slade easily overpowered his weakened body, but he continued fighting. It only took a jerky motion towards the exit for me to realize why.

#66) Hot-

"But Rae," He insisted, "You _are!_"

#67) If I had a Million Dollars-

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire had no idea why I burst out laughing as an answer to Raven's question, but she understood.

#68) Choppin' Broccoli-

I wrapped her hand in a band-aid and tried not to laugh as Cyborg dumped the bloody vegetables in the trash.

#69) Help!-

He didn't need to say anything to let me know that he needed my assistance.

#70) You Don't Know What they do to Guys Like Us in Prison-

The nightmares of his short time in the Japanese prison plagued him again, and she knew that he would not sleep any more tonight.

#71) Get Down, Make Love-

Who knew that arguing was like foreplay to the birds? Certainly not their teammates.

#72) Let's Dance-

I pulled Raven into the mass of dancing couples, not giving her a chance to say no.

#73) Paparazzi-

Seriously? Who told the magazines these ludicrous stories? Starfire was NOT carrying Cyborg's love-child. She didn't even _look_ pregnant!

#74) Disco-

"It's an outdated dance style. Y'know, sometimes I forget that you weren't born here. Then you talk."

#75) When I Go Down-

Beastboy, knowing that his virtual car was quickly going to crash, tossed a bomb at Cyborg's vehicle, causing it to explode. He won by three points.

#76) Holiday-

"C'mon, Beastboy. If I can't sit on the beach and be lazy then neither can you."

#77) Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?-

I was glad that Bruce had forgiven me; for a while I had been afraid that he wouldn't.

#78) Tonight I Wanna Cry-

Long-denied tears ran tracks down his face as he hiccuped into his pillow, glad that no one was there to see his weakness.

#79) Stuck to You

"Boy Blunder, If you don't get this pair of cuffs off of Beastboy and me now, I am going to staple your lips together, shove carrots up your nose, and throw your suffocating body into the nearest septic pumping facility."

#80) According to You-

I don't think I'll ever believe your claims, no matter how many times you try to convince me of my apparent beauty.

#81) Chop Suey-

Cyborg never saw the vegetarian meat coming.

#82) Candlelight-

It was how she preferred to meditate after dark, and how he preferred to watch her.

#83) Your Song-

I presented the sheet of dirty limericks to her with the same flourish that she had the book, but the expression on her face was much more priceless.

#84) It's Not Easy to be Me-

Sometimes I wonder if I would have been better off dying in that explosion, but one look at my friends makes my metal body worth it.

#85) Concrete Girl-

The rose at her feet left no doubt that she had been loved.

#86) Sleep-

Her face was peaceful as she lay on his bed, and his eyes shut as he joined her in her dreamworld.

#87) You Are Loved-

The hugs that assailed her made her emotions fluxuate dangerously, but she didn't mind.

#88) Reckless Pedestrians-

Robin had no choice but to hit the side of the building at seventy miles per hour when the small child ran into the street after his ball.

#89) The Great Escape-

Sometimes, if she was feeling fanciful, she could swear that Robin was the reincarnation of Houdini.

#90) Let it All Out-

Her dark powers lashed at everything around her but Robin, who held to her tightly as she cried.

#91) All Dead, All Dead

The days when Trigon had "ruled" had been the worst of her life.

#92) Nothing and Everything-

Every day he wondered how something as inconspicuous as tea could make her smile so brightly.

#93) Fall For You-

Raven had a feeling that when he said he'd fallen for her, this was not quite what he meant. She was just glad that Robin's cape had caught a twig as he fell.

#94) Masquerade-

"Come with me, please? No one will even know that it's you."

#95) T.G.I.F-

Beastboy was just about to flip on the game station when the alarm went off.

#96) Company Car-

It was his life, his pride, and his baby; yes, the T-Car was everything Cyborg wanted and more.

#97) Free to be Me-

Starfire was glad that she'd found earth. Here she was allowed to express herself as she saw fit, not like Tameran, where any kindness was considered a liability.

#98) Start Again-

"Go through it one more time, guys. You're really improving."

#99) The Only Thing Worse than Beating a Dead Horse is Betting on One-

Where exactly did Robin get all of his freakishly old sayings? Beastboy would never know.

#100) Dental Care-

Raven had a feeling that Little Shop of Horrors, Robin's favorite movie, had something to do with more than a small part of his fear of dentists.

[d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b][d-_-b]

Well that was fun! I suggest that you guys try it and send me the title of your piece. I'd love to read some!

By the way, I know that I have 2 'Sahara's on here, but there is a reason! They are by two separate artists.


End file.
